Visible Brad
Visible Brad is the twenty eighth episode of the fifth season of Henry Danger. It premiered on November 9, 2019 to an audience of 0.89 million viewers. Plot In the Man Cave, Ray is trying to get Henry, Charlotte, and Schwoz to be in a barbershop quartet to impress a girl. Piper arrives in a suit, ready to solve some crime. Ray rejects her, saying she doesn't work there, but Piper tells them about a new crime when someone broke into the Museum of Boring Stuff, stole the Swellview Declaration of Independence, transformed into a bird, and flew away. They realize that a magician stole the Declaration, and Piper advises Ray and Henry to go to the Magic Palace to find some information. Captain Man and Kid Danger arrive at the Magic Palace and find a woman named Tatiana. She shows them some magic tricks and refuses to let them inside the Magician's Lounge without either one of them showing her a magic trick. A man named Mysterio arrives and shows Captain Man a card trick, giving him access to the Magician's Lounge. Captain Man and Kid Danger try to run into the Magician's Lounge only to reenter the same room through a different door. Captain Man tries to run into another door but ends up getting teleported into a mummy tomb. Henry tries to learn a cup and ball trick, and Schwoz tries to learn a linking ring trick. Ray is frustrated, saying that he can't do magic or make objects levitate. Just then, a wrench starts to levitate. It then flies over and hits Ray in the back. It is revealed to be Invisible Brad. He tells them that as he is invisible, he can make objects appear to float on their own, and in return, Schwoz would make him visible. Schwoz said he would need fifteen cats to test it on, and Piper goes to a cat lady to get some cats. Henry and Ray arrive at the Magic Palace dressed as magicians. Ray introduces himself as The Amazing Ray and introduces Henry as Trick Boy. Brad helps them levitate a book, and Tatiana allows them inside. They see a magician named Stu with the Declaration, and they confront him. However, Stu handcuffs Ray and Henry together and knocks them out with magic confetti. Ray wakes up tied to the ceiling, and Henry wakes up tied to a wheel. Stu begins to throw razor cards at Henry before Brad arrives and frees Ray. Stu vanishes, turning into a bird, but Henry sees Stu crawling away. Brad knocks down Henry's wheel onto Stu. Ray, Henry, and Brad return to the Man Cave, where Schwoz has been working on the machine. He manages to make the fifteenth cat visible, and then he uses the device on Brad. Brad becomes visible, dirty, and out of shape. He goes to take a shower as Ray gets an emergency call warning them about fourteen giant cats wandering Swellview. Cast Main Cast *Jace Norman as Henry Hart (Kid Danger) *Cooper Barnes as Ray Manchester (Captain Man) *Sean Ryan Fox as Jasper Dunlop *Riele Downs as Charlotte Page *Ella Anderson as Piper Hart *Michael D. Cohen as Schwoz Schwartz Minor Cast *Shane Yoon as Alan *Jake Farrow as Brad Belcher *Clark James as Mysterio *Casey Washington as Stu Surprise Guest *Liz Stewart as Tatiana Trivia *This marks Invisible Brad's first appearance since Grave Danger in Season 2. *Henry mentions the fact that Ray turned Brad invisible again, and Charlotte mentions that he appears every now and again, which kind of breaks the fourth wall. **Charlotte also mentions the events of Grave Danger, where Brad buried Captain Man and Kid Danger. *Liz Stewart appears in this episode as Tatiana, she is Cooper Barnes' wife. *Henry and Ray dress up in outfits looking like magicians Criss Angel and Burt Wonderstone respectively. **However, their attire is also similar to rock musicians Adam Lambert (Henry) and David Lee Roth (Ray). *Flashbacks of Grave Danger are shown. *This is the ninth episode without any recurring characters. *It is revealed that there is a Swellview Declaration of Independence. *This is the first time that Jasper and Piper have met Invisible Brad, as they didn't know Henry was Kid Danger the last time he appeared. *This is the fifth time that Henry is made unconscious by a villain. *Ray references King Kong when yelling about how he is the boss. *Jasper has a minor role in this episode, as he doesn't show up until the last couple of minutes. *This marks the final appearance of Brad. *The Magic Palace is a reference to the real-life Magic Castle, a nightclub for magicians. Gallery Video Gallery Nickelodeon - Henry Danger - "Visible Brad" Promo (November 9, 2019) Category:Season 5 Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes aired in 2019 Category:Episode Guide Category:Aired episodes